Sick Dayz
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: Beast Boy falls into a trap set up by Slade in Australia. Robin and Raven are hesitant to ask the only hero that can save him to help, Catboy. Also, BB's past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Sick Dayz

Chapter 1

Cyborg was busily cooking in the kitchen. He was stirring waffle batter. He had just finished when he called all of the Titans down for breakfast. They all came, except Beast Boy. "BB! I SAID BREAKFAST! I EVEN MADE YOU AN ALL TOFU BREAKFAST PLATTER! YOU BETTA GET YOUR GREEN BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Raven rubbed her temples.

"Maybe he's just really tired," Raven sighed. Cyborg angrily rushed down the hallwat to Beast Boy's room. He overrided the lock code. He stepped in. Beast Boy was underneath his sheets.

"C'mon BB, I made you your favorites!" Cyborg pulled off the sheet. His expression went from furious to complete shock. Beast Boy was a pale apricot in skin color and had blonde hair. His eyes were blue and was sniffling.

"Cy, I don't feel so good," Beast Boy sniffled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg screeched. The Titans ran into Beast Boy's room.

"Whoa," Raven commented. Starfire cupped her hands over her mouth. Robin stepped over to where Beast Boy was.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I dunno, I just found him like this," Cyborg explained.

"Breakfast can wait, I know just who to call," Robin stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin walked out of Beast Boy's room. Raven crept out behind him. Robin opened up his communicator. "I wouldn't," Raven warned. "There's an uneasy presence in his soul."

"I thought you didn't believe in judging people," Robin commented. "Why are you stalking me Raven?"

"I don't trust him. Well, not yet I mean," Raven answered.

"Isn't that what you said about Terra?" Robin asked. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I see your point," Robin sighed.

"Who's to stop history from repeating itself?" Raven added. Robin rubbed his chin.

"This assignment will just be a test of his loyalty and trust," Robin answered.

"Okay, but this better not go awry," Raven frowned.

"It won't," Robin opened up his communicator again. Back in Beast Boy's room, things we're getting emotional.

"I need, I need," Beast Boy struggled to say. Cyborg leaned over to him.

"What? What do you need?" Cyborg asked sincerely getting close to his mouth to get an easier listen.

"I need, I need, tofu," Beast Boy whispered.

"Oh, that's it?" Cyborg walked off to the kitchen. Starfire was biting her fingernails. Robin stepped in with Raven.

"Help is on the way," Robin assured.

2bcontinued!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A dark scilence filled the room. A dark energy portal opened up. Catboy stepped out. "It's that psycho who had his maniac team attack us!"

"I told you they wouldn't take to it nicely," Raven taunted. Robin cringed.

"Titans chill!" Robin yelled.

"I believe that my past actions have spoken for themselves," Catboy frowned. "I do have good news for all of you. I know what's wrong with Beast Boy. The virus that gave him his shape-shifting powers has left his body. It is called Sakutia, it is only transmitted through infected animals. Finding a Sakutia infected animal is a rare occurance. I need to get close to his mind. I need to get another sample of that virus to inject back into him."

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked. Robin stared at Raven. "Nevermind." Catboy's hands became intangible and he placed them into Beast Boy's head. "I swear if you," Raven began, but Robin gave her another stare. Beast Boy shot up.

"No! I'll just tell you everything!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Fine, have it your way," Catboy took his hands out of Beast Boy's head.

"It all started in a jungle. A very big jungle. All I can remember is a green monkey," Beast Boy began.

"I understand now," Catboy said.

"All he gave us was a green monkey and a big jungle. How did you manage to," Cyborg commented.

"I have my sources Starfire, I was in his head for a split second," Catboy stared at Starfire.

"Robin, your friend gives me the heevie jeevies. When he looks at me, it's as if he is looking into my very soul," Starfire said to Robin.

"I'd rather have him with us than against us," Robin began, but the alarm went off. "Crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dr. Light," Cyborg announced. "He's just drained the light energy from a new Wayne Enterprises Billboard in upper Jump City."

"That's a big billboard," Raven commented.

"C'mon y'all," Cyborg boomed. Raven stared at Catboy who was concluding tests on Beast Boy.

"I'll stay behind," Raven volunteered.

"No, you need to come. Beast Boy's going too," Cyborg informed Raven. "Catboy needs to study the blood tests. He needs "privacy"."

"Oh, are you sure?" Raven asked.

"He should be aired out."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Raven, are you sure you don't have a thing for him?"

"I'm just saying," Raven said. The Titans were already running out of the Tower. Raven began to run out. Cyborg strapped Beast Boy to his back with some tape and ran out after Raven. Raven took a last look at Catboy. He flashed a strange grin. Raven bit her lip and continue to run. They all arrived and Dr. Light was pumped up with energy.

"Lights out Titans," Dr. Light snickered. He pressed a button on his suit and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dr. Light's taken control of the city's power grid!" Robin yelled. "Stick together team!"

"I can still sense his soul," Raven said.

"And I can trace his heartbeat and pulse," Cyborg announced. Beast Boy sniffled.

"I can't smell him. My nose is clogging up with this bright green mucus," Beast Boy snorted. Robin pulled out a flashlight. Starfire flew up to the sky. She lit up the sky with her glowing hands.

"I have not located him," Starfire stated from above. Dr. Light shot Starfire out of the sky.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy sneezed out more green mucus. Robin flipped onto the ledge Dr. Light was on. He flipped and smashed down his foot into Dr. Light's chest. He grabbed his foot and swung him across the ledge.

"Robin needs help," Raven murmered. She flew up to the ledge. "A power surge is one thing, but are you ready for a blackout?" Raven emitted dark energy from her hands and entangled Dr. Light with it. Dr. Light pressed a button on his suit and illumination blasted him out of the dark energy. Raven was knocked back next to Robin.

"Raven, short out his suit," Robin whispered. Raven got up. Cyborg shot his hand at the ledge and grappled himself up onto the ledge. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Dr. Light, but he blocked it with a light field. He tied his light neuro whip on a gargoyle and jumped down to the ground. Raven flew down after him. She shot a beam of light at Raven, but Raven blocked it with a force field. Catboy teleported in on the other side of Dr. Light.

"Need a hand?" Catboy asked Raven.

"No," Raven shot down in front of Dr. Light and blasted him into submission. He landed roughly on the ground.

"My suit!" Dr. Light roared. Starfire got up and blasted Dr. Light. His suit ripped off of his body. "NO!"

"Yes," Raven said. Catboy landed and grabbed Dr. Light's head. He pressed his hands through his skull and shorted out his mind. He collapsed and dropped to the ground.

"Yay us!" Starfire yelled. Robin and Cyborg landed along with Beast Boy.

"I don't feel so good Cy," Beast Boy started.

"About those blood tests, I fear that the remains of the virus are going to leak out in some form that may affect people who don't have the virus," Catboy explained to Robin and Raven.

"AH-AH-AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy sneezed. Everything went green.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The street was covered in a sticky green slime. "Kazoontite," Raven sighed. Starfire couldn't fly off the ground.

"I AM STUCK!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin and Cyborg were trapped. Beast Boy jumped off of Cyborg's back. Catboy teleported back into the area of where Beast Boy sneezed.

"I'm glad my cat senses went off," Catboy said.

"Yeah, how convenient," Raven sighed. Catboy frowned.

"Back to those blood tests," Robin interrupted.

"Of course. Beast Boy's pigment was also generated by the virus. Suprisingly, you have to blood samples from Beast Boy in your labs or medical bay. I could of used the viral cells in his blood to return the virus into his system," Catboy explained.

"Sorry, but how did the virus escape?" Cyborg asked.

"I noticed a puncture mark on his arm, it was drained from his system," Catboy answered. Cyborg was turning green. Catboy's eyes buldged out as he stared at Cyborg.

"Haven't you ever seen a cyborg before?" Cyborg asked.

"You're all tuning green," Catboy said. He stepped back. He slipped back into a puddle of green goo. "The mucus holds traces of the virus! No, but it's filled with outside bacteria that could harm Beast Boy." Beast Boy fell down into the goo.

"I have no energy whatsoever," Beast Boy sighed. Catboy's eyes flashed teal and then returned back to normal.

"We're going to Australia," Catboy got up, telekinetically cleaned himself off and grabbed Beast Boy. He hauled him over his shoulder.

"I remember now! Australia is the place!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Exactly," Catboy said. He stepped into the darkness of the blackout leaving the Titans as animals. Dr. Light turned into a worm.

"A little help here?" Dr. Light asked.

"No," Raven said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Catboy teleported himself and Beast Boy to a shore of Australia. "We're here," Catboy said. He dropped him onto the shore. "I sense a rapid heartbeat. A cold soul with evil intentions. A masked man."

"Slade," Beast Boy said.

"Who?" Catboy asked.

"Let's get back to my history," Beast Boy said. They began to walk into the jungle.

"Right, when you collapsed after the sneeze, I briefly scanned your mind for information, but Raven locked me out. I got a brief glimpse of your parents. They were studying here one day and they brought you along. A monkey attacked you and bit you. That was how Beast Boy was born," Catboy explained.

"Amazing," Beast Boy said.

"Back to this Slade," Catboy said.

"He's sworn to destory the Titans, and he's come pretty close," Beast Boy began. "He's probably here to turn you into his apprentice, but don't accept." Catboy got a telepathic message.

"You're new Titan friend has summed me up well," Slade whispered. "They don't trust you. They're just using you to save their precious form of comic relief."

"I don't know how you got in my head, but you're getting out!" Catboy forced Slade out of his brain.

"You 'kay dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your assumption was correct, Slade is after me or you," Catboy said. "My mission was to get you back to normal. I won't fail Robin again," Catboy walked deeper into the jungle.

"You make Control Freak look sane!" Beast Boy ran after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Time is of the essence Beast Boy, the stabilization of your DNA will be permanent in a few hours. We need to find the monkey, inject the virus back into your system and then hope for the best," Catboy explained.

"It just gets better and better," Beast Boy sighed.

"My cat senses are going off," Catboy whispered.

"And so are my spidey senses, yeah right," Beast Boy snickered. Slade pounced down in front of them. He took out a blaster and zapped Catboy back into a tree.

"I have something that may pique your interest," Slade whispered.

"I hate you more than anyone else on the planet, I'll never take something from you," Beast Boy growled.

"Hmm. Along with your powers back, I could give you some information on Terra's return," Slade bribed.

"How can I trust you?" Beast Boy asked. Catboy blasted Slade into a rock formation.

"No Beast Boy, we don't need him. You said," Catboy began.

"Screw what I said. This just became a personal matter," Beast Boy walked up to Slade. "Talk. Give me the virus," Beast Boy reached for a small test tube filled with Sakutia infested blood. Catboy's cat senses flashed.

"NO!" Catboy telekinetically smashed the test tube. "It was filled with other bacteria and viral cells, it could've killed you," Catboy said.

"No more interference!" Slade yelled. Catboy frowned.

"You listen to me," Catboy growled. Catboy saw a green monkey in a tree. "Beast Boy, go on the bridge and get that monkey. I'll stop Slade." Catboy jumped up into the air turning him into a shadow profile against the sun. Slade gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Catboy crashed down with his foot on Slade's chest. Slade was knocked back and Catboy flipped off of him landing roughly. Slade bounded off a tree and pulled out a titanium staff. "By sending Beast Boy out after that decoy, you've given me a chance to get you alone," Slade said. Catboy turned into a cat and scurried up a tree. Slade pole vaulted up into the tree. "Nowhere to run."

"I'm not playing cat and mouse," Catboy said. He turned into a human and sliced down the tree with a dark energy claw. Slade jumped off of the tree and landed behind Catboy he grabbed him by the shoulders. Catboy flipped him over into the ground.

"You're good," Slade sighed. "But you have a lot to learn." Slade took the staff and smacked Catboy across the face with it. Catboy bounced back into a rock. His nose bled. He magically healed himself.

"That is the first and last time you make me bleed," Catboy growled. His eyes glowed black and began to flare. "What Beast Boy said about you was true. You are a monster," Catboy's eyes blasted and two dual black beams fired from his eyes. Slade flipped out of the way. Slade took out his staff again and twirled it rapidly. Catboy flipped up and telekinetically hurled a tree at Slade. He countered it with his twirling staff. It overpowered him and knocked him down a hill. Catboy charged after him. Slade got up. They were next to a river. Slade jumped onto a stone and then jumped over to the other side.

"It was great getting to know you," Slade snickered.

"You were the one who injected Beast Boy with the anti-virus and lured us here," Catboy growled. Slade laughed.

"You just realized that. You must be new to this whole evil plot thing," Slade snickered. Catboy's eyes flared up even more. Catboy's hands glowed a deep red. He shot red energy beams at Slade. He flipped onto another rock to avoid the beam. Catboy turned into a half cat half human beast. He leaped up and dove for Slade. Slade pulled out his staff.

"Batter up," Slade growled.

"Hey Slade!" Beast Boy yelled from the bridge. He threw down a green stuffed monkey. He caught it.

"My decoy?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, I found what I was looking for," Beast Boy came out of the shadows with green skin. "What do you know? There was actually a green Sakutia infected monkey in Australia all along!" Beast Boy roared. He jumped off the bridge and turned into an elephant. Catboy flew off the ground. Beast Boy smashed to the ground and shook Slade back into the foliage. "Let's get out of here." Catboy teleported himself and Beast Boy back to Jump City.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Titans were still animals. "I was able to salvage some of the anti-virus from Slade," Catboy said. He took a small test tube and poured a tiny bit on Cyborg. He turned back into a human.

"BB! You're green again!" Cyborg cheered.

"Cyborg, I need you to mass produce this syrum so we can cure the other Titans," Catboy directed Cyborg.

A few hours later, the Titans were cured and Dr. Light was sent to jail. Beast Boy and Catboy were back at the Tower. "I never got to thank you for all the help," Beast Boy thanked Catboy.

"I think you need to know," Catboy started. Beast Boy became confused. "I was chosen to be a Titan after my old team's hideout exploded. I was out getting a pizza and soemone bombed the hideout. They all died including my two friends and my brother."

"I'm sorry dude," Beast Boy sympathized.

"It was a long time ago. I went into Gotham and decided to continue to fight crime. I teamed up with Batman. Everytime I helped him with a problem, he would help me find out who killed my friends and brother. Everything was fine until," Catboy took a deep breath, "a force took over my body and told me to destroy the Batcave. Robin and Batman kicked me out of their alliance. I redeemed myself and he let me join the Titans because my powers grew and evolved."

"Oh, so that's what happened," Beast Boy said. Robin walked by.

"Catboy, a word," Robin said.

"Excuse me Beast Boy," Catboy walked over to Robin. They went into the kitchen.

"Last time. I gave you that communicator and access card for all the wrong reasons," Robin began. "I'm willing to give you a second chance. At my expense. What happened was a long time ago." Robin extended his hand with a communicator in hand. "After you saved Beast Boy from Slade, the Titans and I thought that it would be best for you to move into the Tower."

"Just one request. Can my girlfriend move in?" Catboy asked. Robin smiled.

End


	11. The Bio Page

Character Bio Page

Catboy

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Weight: 120 lbs.

Weapons: Staff

Eyes: Blue

Powers:

1. Can turn into a cat

2. Can turn into a cat/human beast

3. Telekinesis

4. Varying Magical Powers

5. Psychic Blasts

6. Dark Magic

Bio: After his brother and friends died in a hideout explosion, Catboy was the last of their team. Hoping to forget the past, he migrated into Gotham. After he somewhat rattled the Batman/Robin partnership, he moved on to join the Titans. Robin, by that time, was leading the Titans and gave him a spot on the team as a reserve member. The time came when an evil sorcerer named Azra took control of Catboy and his friends including his girlfriend, Killaya. They confronted the Titans and in the end, repaired the bond between Catboy and the Titans. After Robin resorted to using him to save Beast Boy from a half-baked Slade plot, he was offered to be a main Titan and move into the Tower. He accepted and moved into the Tower with his girlfriend.


End file.
